la decisión correcta
by SweetRock
Summary: RANMA TOMA UNA DECISIÓN DEBIDO AL PELIGRO QUE REPRESENTA PARA OTROS, LO QUE CAMBIARA TODO ENTRE LOS PROMETIDOS, ¿PODRÁ SUPERAR SU TEMOR Y AFRONTAR LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE SUS ACCIONES? ¿HABRÁ TOMADO LA DECISIÓN CORRECTA?
1. Chapter 1

RANMA TOMA UNA DECISIÓN DEBIO AL PELIGRO QUE REPRESENTA PARA OTROS, LO QUE CAMBIARA TODO ENTRE LOS PROMETIDOS, ¿PODRÁ SUPERAR SU TEMOR Y AFRONTAR LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE SUS ACCIONES? ¿HABRA TOMADO LA DECISIÓN CORRECTA?

NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES QUE CONOCEN ME PERTENECEN.

**LA DECISIÓN CORRECTA**

**-"**_**Ya no puedo seguir con esto, tengo que decírselo ahora, ya no puedo estar así, hoy estuvo a punto de …, si no hubiera sido por Ryoga que distrajo a Shun por un momento fue que lo pude vencer, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no estaba ahí?, no quiero ni pensarlo. Esto me hizo ver el tiempo que he desperdiciado, no puedo seguir arriesgando su vida, no por mí"**_**.** – el Joven de ojos azules y trenza se dirigía al cuarto de su prometida, tenía que hablar seriamente con ella, se detiene frente a la puerta mira fijamente el patito con su nombre escrito y toca.

Una joven de cabellos azules abre la puerta y sonríe – **Ranma, pasa** – se hace un lado y él entra a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él, al voltear ve que ella ya está sentada en su cama, la observa bien y nota que aun se le ven las marcas en su cuello de la fuerza que utilizo Shun –_ "__**no, no quiero pensar en eso ahora".- **_al verlo tan pensativo se preocupa y le pregunta que sucede.

-**tengo algo importante que decirte.**

**-¿sucede algo malo?- ** Pero Ranma no se mueve del lugar en el que esta, se le ve muy serio algo extraño en él. –**Ranma me estas preocupando ¿Qué pasa? –**se pone de pie, se acerca a él y le toca el hombro, esto parece despertarlo de sus pensamientos, al sentir el roce se aleja de ella. **–¿Ranma?**

**- yo… **- la peliazul lo miraba con atención y nerviosismo en los ojos, intenta volver a acercarse pero él se vuelve un paso- **Akane…. Quiero….quiero decirte que, quiero terminar el compromiso. **

-**¿Qué? – "**_**no puedo creer lo que dijo, si apenas hace unos días nosotros…"- **_**¿Qué dijiste?**

**-lo que escuchaste, quiero terminar el compromiso, ya no quiero que seas mi prometida, todo eso es absurdo la única razón de que exista es por nuestros padres. **– aunque decía todo muy serio no veía a Akane a los ojos, no podía enfrentarla.

**-Ranma, no, no puedes hacer eso, ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué? –** no podía creer lo que él decía si hace unos días prácticamente se declararon, y ahora esto, ¿Qué paso? **– si es por lo que paso hoy con Shun, si entrenaras conmigo, esto no sucedería - **pero él no la veía, tenia los brazos a los costados apretando fuertemente sus puños, lo que iba a decir le dolería a él también.

-** es precisamente por eso…que… quiero terminar el compromiso, aunque entrenaras nunca estarías cerca de mi nivel, no puedes compararte a mí ni nunca lo harás, siempre que tengo algún enemigo, o duelo tengo que salvarte, siempre estas en mi camino, **

**- yo lo único que quiero es ayudarte, Ranma, ¿porque no me dejas ayudarte? – **los ojos de Akane estaban llenos de lágrimas, que sorprendentemente no habían caído aún.

-** ¡porque me estorbas!, ¿Qué no lo puedes entender?, este compromiso se terminó, siempre tengo que estar pendiente de ti, no puedo hacer eso todo el tiempo; es desgastante… - **Akane estaba en shock, jamás creyó que él le pudiera decir algo así., en cambio Ranma estaba tratando de aguantar y mostrar sus expresiones serias, apretaba tan fuerte sus puños que le temblaban los brazos. – **estoy cansado de eso, no puedo estar con alguien que no es lo suficientemente fuerte.**

**- eres… Eres un mentiroso! –**se acerca a él y lo empuja con sus puños – **¿Y todo lo que me dijiste hace unos días fue mentira?! Mirame! – **lo vuelve a empujar –**si todo fue mentira mírame a los ojos y dimelo!- ** por suerte en esos momentos no había nadie en casa que pudiera escuchar la discusión de los jóvenes.

Unos segundos que parecieron horas pasaron, hasta que Ranma por fin alzó la mirada para ver a los ojos a Akane. **– Lo que te dije fue mentira, creí que podía llegar a sentir algo por ti, todo fue por el compromiso, pero ya no puedo seguir asi… perd… -**antes de que pudiera terminar Akane le dio una fuerte bofetada que le volteo la cara al muchacho.

Se aclaró la garganta tratando de deshacer el nudo que sentía, bajando la mirada al piso; – ** No… no te atrevas a pedir perdón –**dijo con una voz tan grave y seria que ni parecía suya –** si…. Si es lo que quieres el compromiso entre nosotros se rompe, ya … no seré más tu prometida, ya no seré más un estorbo, no seré una carga más para ti, ya…... ya no importa. **

Ranma solo asintió con la cabeza, esperaba una reacción peor, _**"pero creo que es mejor esto a verla llorando, aunque esto quiere decir que ella de verdad no siente lo mismo que yo" –**_ él también tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas pero la joven no lo podía ver, su cabello tapaba su mirada, se dio la vuelta listo para salir de ese cuarto y dejar atrás a quien significaba todo para él, pero su voz lo detiene –** …Ranma, si de verdad esto quieres no hare nada para detenerte, yo también estoy cansada de todo esto, no vale la pena seguir así, supongo que tienes razón, pero si en algún momento llegas a arrepentirte yo ya no estaré dispuesta a perdonarte **– espero que dijera algo más pero como no lo hizo abrió la puerta, salió y cerro.

Se quedó ahí de pie esperando escuchar algo que le indicara que ella sufría igual que él pero no escucho nada, bajo su mirada hacia sus manos, y vio que tenía las marcas de sus uñas clavadas en sus palmas con un poco de sangre, cuando una gota de agua cae a una de ellas, alza la cara para ver si es alguna fuga del techo, pero se da cuenta que no es eso, se toca la mejilla y nota la humedad de sus lágrimas se limpia rápido y se va de ahí. Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación se encuentra una Akane de pie con su frente pegada en la puerta y las manos sobre su boca intentando tapar sus sollozos, las lágrimas no paran de caer por sus ojos.

Unas horas después cuando la familia ya estaba en casa, Kasumi preparaba la cena junto con Nodoka, Nabiki no había vuelto ya que salió con sus amigas, soun y genma estaban sentados jugando, mientras que Ranma estaba encerrado en el Dojo. La joven de cabellos azules baja de su habitación y entra a la cocina.

**-Kasumi?, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?–**la mayor de las hermanas tendo al oir su llamado voltea a verla, cuando la ve se sorprende, iba a decir algo pero Akane con señas la interrumpe no quería que Su tia Nodoka la viera, y sale hacia el pasillo.

**-Akane, hermanita ¿Qué sucedió? Peleaste con Ranma, tienes tus ojos rojos- **antes de que el llanto le volviera a ganar, guardo un poco la compostura y dijo.

**-No quiero hablar de eso, saldré…. Me quedare a dormir con Yuka, por favor dile a papá, que fui con una amiga no le digas con quien, no quiero que me vean asi, Por favor hermana, necesito ir.**

**-Akane, ¿Qué paso? Dime te puedo ayudar- **pero ella solo negó con la cabeza, y le pedía con sus ojos suplicantes que la ayudara. –** de acuerdo ve, yo le digo, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre verdad? –** la peliazul asintió y medio sonrio, le dio las gracias y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, estaba por salir pero Kasumi le habló - ¿**qué le digo a Ranma cuando pregunte por ti?**

Akane volteo la cabeza un poco y le contesto –**no te preocupes, no lo hará. **

Después de caminar un rato por la ciudad llegó a casa de Yuka, toco la puerta y abrió la mamá de la joven. –**buenas tardes… se encuentra Yuka?**

**- claro que si Akane, un segundo- ** desde ahí le llama. –** Yuka! Akane vino a verte, pasa, enseguida baja. – **Akane camino hacia adentro y se quedó esperando en el comedor, mientras la señora se marchaba a la cocina.

**-Akane? ¿Qué haces aquí? –** Solo termino de preguntarle eso, cuando ve a su amiga derrumbarse frente a ella en llanto, se acerca y la abraza -**¿Qué paso?, ven subamos a mi cuarto.**

Mientras tanto en del Dojo Tendo ya todos estaban preparados para cenar en familia.

-**¿Kasumi, donde esta Akane?.-**pregunto el padre de esta, mientras la joven servía la cena sobre la mesa.

**- salió, fue a casa de un amiga –**miro de reojo a Ranma para ver alguna reacción, pero él joven solo estaba con la mirada baja sobre la comida- **dijo que se quedaría a dormir ahí.**

**-¿por qué no me dijo nada?- **dijo con duda el señor Tendo –** siempre me avisa cuando se queda con sus amigas, ¿sucedió algo ra..? –**dirigio su mirada hacia el joven de trenza para preguntarle, pero kasumi lo interrumpio.

**- lo que sucede Padre, es que se le había olvidado a mi hermana decirte que había quedado con ellas y me pidió que te dijera.**

**-oh bueno, pero me tendría que haber avisado ** - y como si nada continuaron cenando tranquilamente.

_Apoyada sobre un árbol estaba Akane sentada, se le veía un tanto aflijida, después de un día cansado en la escuela necesitaba descansar un poco antes de llegar a casa._

_**- Aquí estas Akane, te estaba buscando.**_

_Soltando un sonoro suspiro dice - __**¿Qué quieres Ranma? No tengo ganas de discutir contigo ahora **_

_**¿Por qué estás tan enojada? – **__se acercó a ella y se sentó a un lado._

_**¿Y todavía lo preguntas, después de todo lo que paso?**_

_**Oye no es mi culpa que llegara Shampoo y armara tanto escandalo junto con Ukio y Kodachi – **__decía con el seño fruncido, después de jusendo creería que ya no desconfiaría de él._

_**No es por eso que estoy enojada – **__dando un suspiro lo miró a los ojos y continuo –__** ya estoy acostumbrada a sus escándalos**_

_**¿Entonces qué pasa? **_

_**¿Por qué siempre tienes que decir todas esas cosas de mí? – **__esta pregunta sorprendió a Ranma, no es que no supiera que le enoja pero no sabía que contestarle –__** ¿en verdad piensas todo eso de mí? Se que tal vez no soy la más bonita, ni agraciada, ni la mejor peleadora, ni cocinando, pero ¿siempre tienes que decir todo lo que ves mal de mí, siempre tienes que insultarme frente a ellas?- **__unas pequeñas lagrimas caían por sus ojos -__** Sé que no somos prometidos por nuestra decisión pero pensé que al menos éramos amigos. –**__ desvió su mirada de su prometido y la bajo a sus manos. – __**supongo que ni eso podemos ser. –**__ pasaron unos minutos y al parecer no tendría una respuesta a lo que dijo, se puso de pie para irse y avanzo unos pasos. _

_**Espera – **__por fin habló Ranma, acercándose a ella, viendo su espalda ya que la peliazul aun no volteaba a verlo –__** emm bueno yo…. Emm yo bueno tu sabes, yo…yo no soy bueno en esto, no se como decirlo, digo yo no puedo ser tu amigo- **__ Despues de escucharse decir esto se asustó creyendo que ella huiría, de un salto se coloco frente a su prometida muy cerca para evitar que se fuera – __**perdon eso no se escuchó bien, quiero decir, yoooo yooo-**__ sonrojándose mucho la miro a los ojos que aun seguían llorosos y rojos y se acerco más a ella y le dijo –__** me gusta ser tu prometido, digo no tengo problema en que lo seamos…**_

_**-¿Entonces por qué siempre dices todo eso? – **__Akane lo miraba con ojos suplicantes necesitaba saber la razón por la cual la insultaba siempre-_

_**Bueno yo, emm si ellas supieran que estoy de acuerdo con el compromiso, se pondrían como locas….bueno un poco más y seria peligroso**_

_**¿Y no hay otra manera de no hacerlo así?-**_

_**No lo se, no lo he pensado bien **__– después de oír esto Akane sonrio un poco, y apoyo su frente sobre el hombro de__Ranma quien se contajio con su sonrisa tambien- ¿__**te he dicho que te ves bonita cuando sonries?**__ – La muchacha rio un poco al oír aquello, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, Ranma por incercia le levanto la cara con su mano y con su pulgar quito esa gota escurridiza y dejándose llevar por el momento acerco su rostro hacia su prometida y provocando que se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios, al separarse los dos sonrieron aún más._

_**Vamos a casa Ranma. –**__y así los dos prometidos se van alejando del parque agarrados de la mano._

**-¿Akane? – **la peliazul fue abriendo poco a poco sus ojos hasta que pudo ver a su amiga viéndola con preocupación, _"__**ya entiendo tan solo soñé con ese día, cuando creí que todo sería diferente" -**_** ¿Akane? –** le volvió a llamar Yuka., mirando a su amiga le da una pequeña sonrisa triste. -**¿ya estas mejor?**

**- Hay yuka perdóname, no sé en qué momento me quede dormida-**

**-no te preocupes, sé que estabas cansada después de tanto llorar, mira te traje un poco de té para que te sientas un poco mejor- **

-**gracias, te lo agradezco mucho, - **tomando lo que su amiga le ofrecía, se incorpora y se sienta junto a ella mirándola atentamente.

- **siento mucho lo que te paso, Ese Ranma es un tonto , como se atreve a decirte esas cosas, cuando lo vea no se la va acabar.**

**- no Yuka, no le dirás nada por favor, solo… solo quiero olvidar que esto paso, ya he sufrido suficiente por él, no crees? –**hizo una sonrisa pero en sus ojos se podía ver la tristeza. –

-¿**Entonces no le dirás nada? Te quedaras así? Debes darle una lección. **

**-¿y cuál es el punto? Él no me quiere lo dejo muy claro, para él solo soy un estorbo, una obligación. –** una lagrima traicionera corrió por su mejilla pero no le dio más tiempo y se la quitó –**ya está hecho nuestro compromiso está roto, él puede hacer lo que quiera.**

**-¿pero tú no crees eso verdad? Si se ve que él está loco por ti! Solo ve que alguien se acerca a ti y se pone como perro rabioso. Akane él te quiere, habría que estar ciego para no verlo, solo está confundido.**

**-aun siendo así, no lo perdonare, he aguantado suficiente y por mucho que sienta algo por él, no pienso perdonarle aunque se arrepienta, mi orgullo ha sido pisoteado demasiadas veces por él. –** Su amiga solo la observaba con duda en los ojos no creía que Akane pudiera hacer eso, ella está demasiado enamorada de su prometido, bueno exprometido.

**-¿y entonces que vas a hacer?**

**- nada…. Continuare con mi vida, no porque el compromiso se haya roto quiere decir que me dejare caer, aunque me cueste saldré bien, ya no llorare mas de ahora en adelante Ranma Saotome no es más que un desconocido para mí. – **y con esa promesa las amigas continuaron hablando de otras cosas, dejando el tema de Ranma olvidado, había sido un día muy cansado para la menor de las Tendo, mañana será otro día.


	2. Chapter 2

Paso el fin de semana, los exprometidos no se cruzaron durante esos días, nadie en la familia sospechaba nada, todos creían que era una de sus peleas de siempre. El lunes en la mañana Akane madrugo para salir antes de casa y así evitar al ojiazul durante el camino. Había decidido que entre menos lo viera mejor. Cruzando la puerta de la escuela, vio a sus amigas y se acercó a ellas.

**-buenos días chicas – **dijo la peliazul, les sonrío un poco, aún se le veía un poco decaída –

Sayuri que también era una de sus mejores amigas ya sabía todo lo ocurrido –** hola akane –** se acerco a su amiga y la abrazo –**lamento mucho lo que paso, no sé cómo debes sentirte. –** ella solo le medio sonrío – **pero no te preocupes nosotras estamos aquí para animarte-**

**-Gracias chicas, no se que haría sin uds, la verdad es que aun en casa no saben, no se que pasara cuando se enteren. –**empezaron a caminar y tomaron asiento bajo un árbol, todavía había un poco de tiempo antes de que iniciaran las clases.

-¿**pero akane, no les vas a decir tu? –** La joven miro a su amiga y soltando un suspiro pesado dijo.

**-no, yo no les voy a decir, si fue decisión de él, pues él debe de dar las noticias no yo. Por favor que esto quede entre nosotras No estoy de humor para aguantar chismes aquí también.**

**- no te preocupes no diremos nada, lo prometemos. – **sus dos amigas le dieron sus dedos meniques para sellar la promesa. –**hoy saldremos, tenemos que animarte un poco, si? no aceptaremos un no por respuesta.**

**- Está bien, pero tengo que ir a mi casa antes para avisarle a mi papá. No estuvo muy contento que no le avisara antes de ir a tu casa Yuka.**

**-Bueno que te parece si nos vemos enfrente de la heladería, si? **

**-Genial – **en ese momento tocaron la campana de la escuela, y vieron entrar corriendo por la puerta a Ranma quien se veía agitado por correr, y como si nada hubiera ocurrido -** vamos chicas, si no nos podrán castigar-** empezaron a caminar hacia dentro, en ese instante el ojiazul las vió, su mirada iba dirigida a Akane.

El transcurso del día fue tranquilo, los exprometidos trataban de actuar normal, aunque evitaban acercarse y mirarse, al menos no mientras el otro pudiera notarlo, eso paso hasta que llego la hora del descanso. Se escuchó un tremendo rujido y por la puerta aparecieron Ukio y Shampoo con comida para Ranma, se abalanzaron sobre él, hubo un momento de silencio de todos esperando por la reacción de Akane; la cual solo los miro, volteo y se dirigió a sus amigas –** Vamos chicas, no me apetece comer aquí. –** y como si nada salieron del salón. Todos los que quedaban estaban en shock, no creían lo que vieron , que Akane no se enojara y mandara a volar a Ranma era algo extraño, empezaron a murmurar acerca de los prometidos, por lo que todos pensaron que se habían peleado como siempre. Pero en él joven de trenza se podía notar la tristeza en sus ojos, _**"esta fue tu desición, aguanta"**_

Después del desayuno todo estuvo tranquilo durante el resto del día, aunque tras el encuentro de las prometidas y ranma, la tensión en el ambiente se podía sentir y los rumores comenzaron en la escuela. Al terminar las clases las tres amigas emprendieron el camino de vuelta a casa. Se escucha un estruendo detrás de ellas, las chicas voltean a ver y logran observar a Ranma corriendo y sus tres locas prometidas persiguiéndolo. Las amigas miran a Akane pero ella ya está caminando de regreso.

Ya cerca del dojo las tres muchachas toman caminos separados, - **recuerda Akane, nos vemos más tarde en la heladería, te esperamos. –** y así las tres se despiden. Ya cuando se va acercando a la puerta de su casa, ve que alguien se acerca a paso lento hacia ella, al observar bien quien es se da cuenta que es Ranma, quien se encuentra todo magullado, y con la ropa rasgada. Cuando llega a la entrada se fija de que ahí esta akane.

Los dos se detienen ahí, sostienen la mirada por unos segundos más y es Akane quien rompe el contacto volteando hacia el otro lado para entrar a la casa y Ranma solo observa su espalda perderse en la distancia.

Toda la familia se encuentra reunida en el comedor, Akane entra rápidamente y toma asiento.

**-y Ranma? –**pregunta la madre de este, dirigiéndose a la peliazul

-**entrando, parece que tuvo un percance con sus prometidas – **todos la miran con curiosidad, cuando ven asomarse al susodicho,

-**pero Ranma ¿que te paso?- ** nodoka fue la primera en reaccionar y acercarse a su hijo –

-**no te preocupes mamá, no es nada grave- **

**-pero quien te hizo esto?**

**-pues por las fachas que trae yo creo que fueron sus tres prometidas que decidieron demostrarle su amor, no es asi cuñadito? – **Pregunto la siempre audaz Nabiki -.**digo no tengo que estar en la escuela para saber que sucede-** lo miraba con burla en los ojos, mientras el ojiazul tomaba asiento en su lugar junto a su prometida para poder comer

-**hijo, ya debes ponerle un alto a esas jovencitas, dejarles claro que tu única prometida es Akane y con ella te vas a casar-**

**- tu madre tiene razón Ranma, es hora de que le des su lugar a mi hija, ya va siendo tiempo. No cree Saotome? –**dice el señor tendo volteando a ver al panda saotome, quien saca un cartel afirmando esto.

-**yo creo que no será necesario papá. –** contesta Akane mirando de reojo a Ranma.

-¿**por qué no hija?,RAANMAAAAA –** amenaza la enorme cabeza de soun tendo al joven de la trenza. Pero antes de continuar Kasumi se acerca a la mesa para empezar a servir la comida.

-** la comida esta lista, buen provecho. – **y así la conversación termino.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer y de conversar de diversas cosas, Nodoka Saotome hizo un ultimo comentario –**Akane querida, espero que atiendas bien las heridas de mi hijo, como buena prometida que eres-**

**-con todo respeto tía, pero yo no tengo que hacer eso, no es mi obligación ni nada. –**todos la miraron sorprendidos por lo que dijo. Ranma solo estaba con la mirada baja sin decir nada.

**-de que hablas hija? Claro que es tu responsabilidad! El es tu prometido! –** Akane al escuchar aquello, se puso de pie y casi gritando dijo.

-**no tengo porque hacerlo porque Ranma y yo no estamos comprometidos!. – **

- **pero que dices?- **dijo la madre de ranma, Kasumi miraba todo con la mano sobre la boca de la sorpresa, Nabiki solo veía esto con interés, Genma seguía como panda a un lado y Soun tenia los ojos muy abiertos

- **porque así es tia. Por qué no le dices Ranma? –** Volteo a verlo y no le había dirigido el habla desde que rompieron –**porque no le dices a tu madre la razón por la que se terminó el compromiso, ya que fue tu idea. Ahora si me disculpan me tengo que retirar, veré a mis amigas, con permiso padre. **– y sin decir nada más ni esperar respuesta se retiró hacia su habitación.

Ya en su habitación pudo liberar algunas lágrimas que estaba aguantando, lloro en silencio unos minutos, y se preparó para ver a sus amigas. Cuando ya estuvo lista bajo para salir, pudo escuchar algunos gritos que venían del comedor, se iba acercando a la salida, pero Kasumi la intercepto.

**- Akane, ¿estas bien?-**dijo en un susurro,esta solo le sonrio un poco y le señalo la salida, las dos avanzaron hacia afuera, y se quedaron ahí de pie .** – fue por esto que el sábado estabas asi verdad. –** vio a la menor de las tendo asentir. –** lo siento de haber sabido, no debes llorar, hablare con Ranma se que todo es un error .**

Pero akane solo negó con la cabeza. –**no es necesario hermana, creo que es mejor asi, este compromiso jamás debió existir, él tiene razón, no soy lo suficiente buena para…. –**no pudo continuar la voz se le estaba quebrando – **me tengo que ir. No llegare tarde te lo prometo – **antes de que su hermana pudiera decir algo, emprendió su camino hacia la calle. Kasumi solo la veía de lejos, mirándola con tristeza.

Ya había avanzado un poco de distancia, iba caminando cabizbaja, no veía su camino, cuando choco con alguien, la fuerza del impacto hizo que diera un mal paso, está a punto de caer, cuando una mano la detiene de su brazo jalándola hacia un cuerpo – **disculpa no vi mi camino – **cuando alzo la vista y vio de quien se trataba dio un brinco hacia atrás – **tu! –**dijo señalándolo

.-** akane tendo..**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Akane Tendo **

**-tu!- ** tomando posición de pelea esperando por lo peor - ** ¿ que es lo que quieres? **

**- no planeo hacerte daño, pue**d**es estar tranquila. –** dijo un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, un poco más alto que ella,– **vi que pasabas caminando y decidí acercarme, quería hablar contigo, no te hare nada lo juro. **– alzando las manos en señal de paz, Akane aun lo miraba con duda-** ¿Podemos hablar?. – **con un poco de desconfianza bajo la guardia.

**- está bien Shun, confiare en ti. –**caminaron hacia un parque cerca de ahí, se sentaron en unos columpios – ¿**y bien?, si lo que quieres es otra pelea con Ranma puedes ir a buscarlo tu solo.**

**-no, no se trata de esto, yo… quería pedirte una disculpa. **– La joven se sorprendio por lo que dijo –**mira se que me extralimite con la pelea que tuve con tu prometido, quiero decir había escuchado muchas cosas de él, el famoso Ranma Saotome nunca podía ser derrotado, que detuvo a un dios o semidios entre otras cosas que no podía esperar más tiempo para retarlo a un duelo. –**Akane permanecia en silencio mientras el joven peleador hablaba – **se que me pase, nunca debi amenazarte, note que aun tienes las marcas en el cuello por la fuerza que utilice, perdóname, me deje llevar por la situación de verdad queria comprobar la fuerza de tu prometido, no pretendía hacerte ningún daño, disculpa.**

La joven aun continuaba sin decir nada.

-**cuando te vi, iba camino a tu dojo para disculparme con tu prometido, aun no me recupero bien de la golpiza que me dio, jejejeje creo que amenazarte fue la peor decisión, se ve que de verdad te ama, y ¿Dónde esta él? Pensé que siempre estaba contigo…. – **cuando termino de decir aquello, Akane bajo la mirada al piso, unas lagrimas silenciosas bajaban por sus mejillas - **¿estás bien?, no era mi intención hacerte llorar **

La peliazul solo negó con la cabeza, alzo la mirada, lo vio y limpiándose las lágrimas dijo – **no, estoy bien, te perdono, se que en una pelea se pueden hacer muchas locuras, no te preocupes por ello.**

**-gracias… puedo preguntar porque llorabas?, ¿es por tu prometido?**

**-no es nada, algo sin importancia. – **poniéndose de pie – **ahora si me disculpas tengo un lugar al cual ir. **

**- oh, esta bien – **se puso de pie también – **hacia donde vas si gustas puedo acompañarte, te ves un poco alterada.- **la joven le dijo que no era necesario – **insisto, si algo te pasara no creo soportar otra golpiza de tu prometido –**dijo esto en tono de broma. Akane prefirió no contestar aquello y comenzó a caminar.

-**si insistes. **

Mientras tanto en el Dojo Tendo, después de que akane abandonara la casa, los gritos por parte de los mayores reclamando a Ranma por terminar el compromiso continuaron.

-** YA BASTA! –**grito desesperado el joven de trenza –**el compromiso se rompió y es todo, en unos meses seremos mayor de edad y no pueden obligarnos a casarnos si no queremos, esta ha sido mi decisión y akane esta de acuerdo con ella. Asi que se acabo!**

**-pero Ranma aun queda el acuerdo de unir las escuelas! –**dijo desesperado Soun tendo

-**no se preocupe tío aun lo podemos hacer, pero no me casare con nadie para hacerlo. **

**-Pero Ranma, hijo.**

**- mamá, nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer. –**dando media vuelta salió de ahí y se dirigió al Dojo a descargar un poco su frustración.

Ya cerca de la heladería, Shun y Akane continuaron hablando de algunas cosas. Resultaba que el joven era de Nerima pero tenía muchos años sin vivir ahí, estaba comenzando sus estudios en la universidad; vive con sus abuelos y su estilo de pelea no era tan distinto al estilo libre. Cuando ya estaban en la puerta se encontraron con las amigas de la peli azul.

**-Akane! – **Gritaron las dos jovencitas – **pensamos que ya no ibas a venir, que bueno que llegaste. **

**- es mi culpa por distraerla –** dijo Shun – **me la tope en el camino y necesitaba aclarar unas cosas con ella. Bueno si me disculpan me retiro – **mirando a Akane le dijo –** Gracias por perdonarme. Fue un placer hablar contigo. Hasta luego. Nos veremos por ahí. – **y sin esperar respuesta se retiró de ahí.

- **Akane! – **dijo yuka sorprendida por el joven - **¿Quién es él? Está muy guapo**

**-si amiga, ¿Quién es que no nos habías contado? – **la mencionada solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza

-**mejor entremos, necesito un helado, y les cuento todo.**

De vuelta en el Dojo, Ranma terminó su entrenamiento, se dio un baño y se recostó en su habitación para tratar de dormir, unos minutos después entro Nodoka a hablar con él.

**-hijo? – **el joven estaba de espalda a la puerta por lo que no podía ver a su madre, -**necesito hablar contigo –**se acerco a él para verlo de frente – **por favor siéntate para que platiquemos**

**-mamá si has venido a decirme que retome el compromiso con akane, te digo de una vez que no lo hare**

-**si vengo a hablarte de eso, solo quiero saber porque tomaste esa decisión, porque terminaste tu compromiso con Akane, creí que eso querías, ya estuvieron a punto de casarse. **

**-solo ya no quiero continuar con eso, nunca estuvimos de acuerdo con todo, fue idea de nuestros padres.**

**-creí que la amabas, o es que quieres a otra de las muchachas? –**ranma la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y negó con la cabeza mirando sus manos que no dejaba de mover –**¿no la amas? O ¿quieres a una de ellas? –**

**- no quiero a ninguna de las otras.**

**- pero a Akane si ¿verdad? – **el ojiazul solo permaneció en silencio – **hijo no lo niegues, sé que amas a akane, ¿por qué no lo quieres aceptar, porque terminaste con ella?**

**-es lo mejor…**

**- Ranma… mírame, si de verdad la amas, debes decirle, estar con ella no alejarla, sé que ella también siente lo mismo por ti. **

**-No! Es lo mejor, solo… solo le hago daño y la pongo en peligro, es mejor que este lejos de mi**

**-pero … a ella nunca le ha importado -**

**- no mamá es mi decisión así estará mejor, estará a salvo.**

**-¿no hay forma de que cambies de opinión? – **el joven de la trenza negó –** muy bien si eso quieres, hablare con Soun y con tu padre, de verdad espero que no te arrepientas después, cuando sea muy tarde.-** sin decir más se levantó de su asiento y salió del cuarto. Dejando a un Ranma pensativo, que prefirió volver acostarse y dormir.

gracias por sus review, toda opinión se acepta.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alejate de ella! –**__ un Ranma muy agitado y herido veía desde el suelo y a lo lejos a su rival acercarse cada vez más a su prometida. – __**"aunque intente correr no lograría llegar antes que él" .**_

_**¿Que sucede? –**__ cada vez estaba más cerca de Akane quien estaba tirada sin poder moverse ya que al correr se torció el tobillo – ¿__**El invencible Ranma Saotome no me puede derrotar? Creo que necesitas un pequeño empujón - **__ por fin llegó hasta la peliazul la tomo del brazo alzándola con fuerza, ella forcejeo un poco solo logrando lastimarse _

_**Suéltame!**__! -_

_**Tranquila linda, solo intento darle un incentivo a tu prometido. A ver si por fin se anima a pelear enserio. –**__la coloco frente a el y con su mano libre la tomo del cuella alzándola al mismo tiempo, provocando dificultad para respirar. Ranma observo esto con horror, se logró levantar de piso._

…_**Ranma – **__le llamo en un susurro ahogado._

_**Te digo que la sueltes!**__! – grito, viendo como seguía apretando con fuerza el cuello de su prometida. _

_**Que esperas! Ataca! – **__lo seguía retando . el joven de la trenza tenia sus puños apretados "__**si le lanzo un ataque, lastimaría a Akane, tengo que alejarla de él!" - ATACA! – **_

_Cuando dijo esto un pequeño bulto salto hacia el rostro de Shun lastimandolo , era p-chan , esto provoco que soltara a Akane y cayera al suelo y se librerara, se levanto con cuidado mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento alejándose de ahí. Al ver que su prometida estaba fuera de peligro Ranma preparo su ataque liberando una explosión sobre su rival, provocando un enorme cráter en el suelo, con el castaño en medio de este inconsciente. Se estaba acercado a Shun para seguir atacando cuando una delicada voz lo llamo._

_**Ranma…**__ -al oir el llamado de la peliazul, volvió a la realidad, la vio recostada con su mano sobre el pecho aun tratando de respirar con normalidad. Se acercó corriendo a ella, agachándose a su lado. –__**ranma ,¿estas bien?**__ – lo miro y se desmayó. El joven de la trenza se asustó pero logro ver que solo fue del agotamiento._

_**Eres tonta te dije te quedaras en casa **__–____la tomo en sus brazos, sentándola en sus piernas le tocó el rostro y las marcas que tenía sobre su cuello –__** de nuevo por mi culpa estuviste en peligro. Akane te prometo no volverá a suceder, nunca te pondré en peligro de nuevo. Aunque tenga que arriesgar mi propia vida y felicidad. – **__después de decir esto, se levantó de lugar con ella en brazos y camino hacia el dojo de nuevo, dejando atrás aun golpeado shun y a un perdido cerdito negro._

Un agitado y sudoroso joven de cabello negro se levantó de su futón asustado por el sueño que tuvo.

**-no he dejado de soñar con eso desde que sucedió, creí que pararía - **miro por la ventana y logro ver que ya era de noche – **seguro todos duermen ya. –** se levantó para salir del cuarto. –**tal vez un poco de leche me calme un poco. –**comenzó a bajar las escaleras para ir a la cocina, cuando escucho unas voces hablando despacio.

-**Akane, mi hijo solo está confundido con el tiempo cambiara de opinión. –** Oyó que su madre decía – **sé que él te quiere solo ten paciencia . **

Un suspiro pesado se escuchó después de lo que dijo Nodoka -** Tía se lo que intentas hacer, pero no funcionara. Ranma tomó su decisión y yo también la mía. Y es lo mejor, lo que sea que fuera esto que teníamos nunca debió ser ni hubiera funcionado. **

**-pero …**

**- no, es lo mejor, ahora puedo rehacer mi vida. Tal…tal vez pueda conocer a alguien que de verdad me quiera, y no – **la voz se le estaba quebrando – **ummm merezco algo mejor - **permanecieron unos segundos en silencio –

-**entiendo mi niña, mi hijo es un tonto por dejar ir a una mujer tan maravillosa como tú, y si te mereces lo mejor, pero aunque el compromiso se haya roto, siempre serás como una hija para mí.**

**-gracias tía. **

**-bien ahora ve a dormir que mañana tienes escuela, yo limpiare aquí descansa Akane. –**cuando Ranma oyó esto entro en pánico, Akane saldría de la cocina y lo vería ahí, como pudo se subió rápido al techo, cuando la salió, vio que se detuvo un momento apoyo una mano sobre la pared y con la otra cubrió su boca, después de un momento se recompuso y continuo con su camino Ranma solo la vio partir en silencio.

Cuando bajo, entro a la cocina, su madre estaba terminando de limpiar todo cuando vio a su hijo.

**- ¿la viste? - ** el solo agacho la cabeza – ¿**sigues con esta loca idea?- **solo asintió con la cabeza – **bien , buenas noches hijo. – **se encamino a la salida.

**-má, no te enojes, es lo mejor. –**Ella volteo a mirar a su hijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.-

- **sé que crees que es lo mejor pero no estoy de acuerdo, solo puedo ver lo infelices que son los dos ahora. Akane es una excelente persona, no se merece estar así. Si tú no lo sabes apreciar habrá alguien que si lo haga y tal vez sea demasiado tarde para remediarlo. **– Dio un suspiro –**no quiero que después veas lo que dejaste ir y sea peor para ti. **

**- no pasara, esto lo hago por el bien de ella. **

**- sigue diciéndolo pero no es verdad. Buenas noches hijo, descansa. –**y se retiró dejando a su hijo solo en la cocina.

Al día siguiente Akane salió temprano a trotar por las calles, era un día muy soleado, las calles estaban tranquilas había silencio, excepto por la música que ella iba escuchando en su reproductor; iba tan concentrada en su camino, que cuando doblo una esquina no se dio cuenta que chocaría contra alguien hasta que ocurrió, dio de frente contra una persona y cayó al suelo en eso vio una sombra que se agacho junto a ella, y le ofrecía su mano.

**-debemos dejar de encontrarnos así Tendo.- **Akane alzo la mirada y tomo la mano que le ofrecían para ponerse de pie.

-**disculpame, estaba tan concentrada que no me fije. Soy una tonta – **dijo esto tallándose donde se lastimo.

-**no te preocupes a cualquiera le pasa. Aunque veo que a ti te sucede muy seguido ¿no es asi? –**se comenzó a reir, provocando que Akane también riera un poco.

-**si soy un poco distraída, eso me han dicho. ¿no te lastime verdad Li?**

**-no te preocupes he recibido golpes peores, pero por favor llamame por mi nombre – **

**-esta bien Shun, siempre que tu igual lo hagas. ¿Qué hacías por acá a esta hora?**

**-salí a correr un poco, casi todos los días lo hago**

**- ohh nunca te había visto por estos rumbos.**

**-lo que sucede es que me gusta ampliar o cambiar mi recorrido, no siempre paso por las mismas calles. Pero ya que veo que tu trotas por aquí creo pasare más seguido. –**dijo esto sonriendo coquetamente lo que provoco que Akane se sonrojara un poco.-**te acompaño. –** Akane lo miro sorprendida por su proposición –**claro si no hay problema contigo y tu prometido.**

-**no te preocupes, no lo habrá. **–dio una sonrisa triste, empezó a caminar. –

- ¿**no es celoso?, cuando lo conocí esa impresión me dio.- **dijo andando junto a ella hacia el dojo.

**-no, y aunque lo fuera no tendría por qué estarlo. –** lo dijo tan bajo que le costó al muchacho escucharla.

-**¿y eso por qué?, con una prometida como tu debería tener cuidado de que alguien te quisiera robar jejeje –**comenzó a reir pero al ver que la peliazul permanecía callada se detuvo. -**¿Qué sucede? -**la vio negar con la cabeza y siguieron andando un rato más en silencio, ya cuando estaban cerca del Dojo volvió a hablar - **… Akane, se que nos acabamos de conocer y tuvimos una mala primera impresión, pero me gustaría que fuéramos amigo, puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras.**

Al terminar de decir esto Akane le sonrió –**gracias Shun, también me gustaría que fuéramos amigos. –**ya se encontraban frente a la puerta de la casa –**bueno ya debo entrar o se me hará tarde, nos vemos luego. –** se dio la vuelta y entro, mientras el joven la veía irse, se marchó también.

Una vez dentro de la casa tomo un baño rápido, al terminar fue hacia el comedor donde ya estaban casi todos menos Ranma- **buenos días –**dijo en un tono alegre.

**-buenos días, Akane tardaste en volver de tu recorrido –**dijo kasumi mientras le entregaba su desayuno– ¿**paso algo?**

**- si hermanita te ves contenta. – **Comento Nabiki con un tono de picardía en su voz, mientras la veía tomar su desayuno rapidamente -** ¿paso algo interesante?**

**- Nada, solo me encontré con un amigo de camino a casa, eso es todo. **–cuando termino de decir aquello su exprometido ingreso a la habitación tomando asiento para desayunar. –

-**buenos días – **dijo en un tono cansado, se le podían notar ojeras profundas por una mala noche.

**- ¿y quién es ese amigo Akane? –**pregunto Nodoka quien estaba al margen de la conversación hasta ese momento – ¿A**lguien que conozcamos? **

**-no, tía no lo conocen, gracias por la comida Kasumi, me retiro no quiero llegar tarde. – **una vez que abandono la habitación, Nabiki dio un último comentario. –

-**al parecer mi hermanita ya empieza a tener nuevos amigos – **dijo mientras veía de reojo al joven de trenza.

-**se le veía contenta ¿verdad?,-**comento Kasumi inocentemente, mientras un joven apretaba fuertemente los puños –** me da gusto, se le veía un poco decaída. **

**- si, Akane es una gran chica, merece ser feliz, ¿no estás de acuerdo Ranma?, -**termino por decir Nodoka mientras veía a su hijo., el cual solo aporreo una mano sobre la mesa, se puso de pie y se marchó de ahí. Todos lo vieron irse en silencio. _**"te lo advertí hijo".**_


	5. Chapter 5

**LA FIESTA.**

El día en la escuela transcurrió tranquilo, aunque los rumores seguían corriendo respecto a los prometidos, todos vieron llegar sola a Akane y minutos después a Ranma aunque a este se le podía ver enojado, todos se preguntaban qué pasó entre ellos. Cuando terminaron las clases las tres amigas se iban caminando mientras platicaban.

**- Akane, ya te ves un poco mejor, no estás tan decaída como el sábado. Eso me da gusto – **dijo sonriendo Yuka a su amiga

-**te dije que continuaría con mi vida, no por esto me dejare caer. – **dijo con mucha seriedad la peliazul.

-** me encanta tu actitud Akane, eso quiere decir que si iras con nosotras – **ella solo miro con duda a Sayuri – **ah es que no sabes, nos invitaron a una fiesta este sábado, es en casa de Hitomi, e iremos.**

**-pero a mi no me gustan las fiestas, saben que no soy de salir **

**-hay Akane, vamos! Te hace falta divertirte, tal vez ahí puedas conocer a alguien. ¿Qué dices anda? –**insistia su amiga

-**p..pero yo.. yo **

**-bueno si no quieres podemos hacer algo más. Te parece?, aunque si queríamos ir. – **le dijo Yuka

-**pero bueno… si de verdad quieren ir vamos!, pero no tomare nada de alcohol! –**sus amigas gritaban y saltaban emocionadas.

Mientras tanto los amigos de Ranma interrogaban al joven.

-**Ranma ¿pero que hiciste esta vez?, desde hace días que Akane esta llegando sola a la escuela, ya ni la acompañas? –** dijo Daisuke

-**si Ranma, que hiciste, ¿se pelearon? –** dijo hiroshi. Ël solo les dirigió una mirada y con eso callaron –**bueno tampoco te pongas asi. Escucharon el sábado hay fiesta en casa de Hitomi deberíamos ir-**

**-si escuche que las chicas iran, seguro akane ira con ellas – **menciono mirando de reojo a Ranma, -** ¿Qué dices Ranma? Te animas.**

**-saben que no me gustan esas cosas.**

**-eres un aguafiestas, pero no te preocupes si Akane va nosotros la cuidaremos.-** los miro amenazadoramente antes de decir serio.

**-esta bien, ire. –**

-**eso es amigo! – **dijeron los dos., y así los tres amigos se separaron para dirigirse a sus casas.

Después de los acontecimientos de esos días, los exprometidos solo se encontraban en las comidas en el dojo, durante la escuela aunque asisten en el mismo salón evitaban lo mejor posible no toparse, las prometidas de vez en cuando iban a molestar, provocando que todos sospecharan más al no ver a Ranma volando por los cielos cada que ellas aparecían. Llego el fin de semana y la fiesta que todos esperaban con el. El sabado en la mañana las amigas salieron al centro comercial.

-**vamos Akane tienes que comprarte algo bonito para la fiesta –**le animaban sus amigas.

-**pero es que nada de lo que veo me gusta, no es mi estilo –**

**-espero que no te enoje esto pero, tu estilo es… como decirlo – **le contesto Sayuri –**emmm…no se**

**- es infantil –**termino por ella, Yuka, Akane la miro con el ceño fruncido – **no te molestes, mira tu eres muy bonita pero la ropa que siempre usas te hace ver como una niña pequeña. Akane ya tienes prácticamente 18 años es hora de que cambies un poco-**

**-asi es, sobretodo ahora que eres solte… -**pero una mirada de yuka, hizo que no continura la frase –**umm necesitas un cambio y nosotras te ayudaremos no temas.**

**- confía en nosotras. ¿si? – **sus dos amigas la miraban intensamente, con un poco de miedo contesto.

- **de acuerdo **–y antes de que terminara de hablar las chicas, la jalaron del brazo metiéndola a una tienda.

Llegando la hora para la fiesta, las amigas de Akane llegaron al Dojo para ayudarla a arreglarse, la familia estaba reunida en el comedor tomando un té después de la cena. Ranma estaba recostado leyendo un manga junto a ellos.

-**me pregunto cómo se verá Akane, sus amigas se veían entusiasmadas –**comento Kasumi, a los presentes.

-**no lo sé querida, pero seguramente se verá bien ella de por si es muy bonita –**dijo nodoka con la voz ligeramente más fuerte para que lo escuchara su hijo.

-**a lo mejor su nuevo amigo este ahí y por eso se quiere ver bien ¿no crees excuñadito? –**dijo con burla Nabiki mirando con malicia a Ranma, quien solo la vio de reojo y con molestia, en eso escucharon unos pasos bajando de los escalones.

Yuka y Sayuri se asomaron emocionadas al comedor anunciando que la peliazul bajaría, sonaron otros pasos que se dirigían hacia ahí, todos esperaban expectantes a que se viera.

-**chicas no creo que me quede bien esto –**dijo no muy segura la joven mientras entraba al lugar, todos la miraron con asombró. Sobretodo uno que la miraba abobado. La peliazul tenía un prendedor en el cabello lo que provocaba que su cuello se notara más, tenia un ligero rubor en las mejillas, un poco de pintalabios rojo, y una sombra sobre sus ojos que hacía que se vieran mas grandes y brillantes. Tenía un vestido corto amarillo, ajustado en la parte de arriba que mostraba sus hombros y le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

-**Akane, querida te ves hermosa – **dijo Nodoka poniéndose de pie ,- **realmente hermosa.**

**-¿tu crees tia?, ¿no me veo algo ridícula? –**pregunto con inseguridad.

-**Claro que no hermanita, te ves despampanante sorprenderás a todos en la fiesta.**

**-gracias Nabiki, bueno tenemos que irnos antes de que se haga más tarde. Prometo no volver muy tarde papá. **

**- claro hija cuídate mucho –** contesto Soun.

-**diviertete mucho Akane, no hagas nada que yo no haría –**dijo en broma la mediana de las Tendo, viendo partir a las tres amigas. –**ya puedes cerrar la boca Ranma, ya se fueron. –** el susodicho solo volteo la cabeza hacia un lado, escucharon unos ruidos en la puerta, por lo que se levantó para ver quién era. Al abrir vio a sus amigos de la escuela.

-**¿Qué hacen aquí?-**

**-Como que hacemos aquí Ranma, quedamos en ir a la fiesta. ¿aun no estas listo? –**

**-no ire **

**-¿pero por que ? dijiste que irias! –**

**- se me quitaron las ganas.**

**- Ranma –**una voz lo llamo por detrás, era su madre –**acercate –** el joven de trenza camino hacia ella- **vístete iras a esa fiesta **

**-pero mamá, no quiero ir. –**y en un susurro ella le contesto.

**- no importa que hayas terminado el compromiso, yo se que te estas muriendo por ir tras ella, por lo menos ve para que me quede tranquila de que estará bien, es muy peligroso que vuelva sola a casa de noche. Por favor.- **dando un largo suspiro su hijo le dijo que iria y se fue a cambiar, una vez que bajo los tres amigos se dirigieron a la fiesta.

Han pasado un rato desde que llegaron a la fiesta, todos se divertían y bailaban, algunos muchachos tomaban alcohol, un joven de trenza estaba sentado solo al fondo del lugar, veía de lejos a la peliazul bailar con sus amigas, se le veía contenta. _**"no sé porque acepte venir, es una tortura verla así, se ve feliz, no parece afectarle el compromiso roto" –**_ pensaba el ojiazul cuando escucho un estruendo cerca de él, de repente apareció Shampoo con un vestido que dejaba poco a la imaginación y Ukyo también, las dos se aventaron sobre él, abrazandolo, todo esto bajo la mirada de todas las personas de la fiesta incluida la menor de las Tendo.

-_**"miren al descarado, presumiendo a sus prometidas" –**_pensó enojada y triste la joven, mientras pasaba uno de los invitados con una charola con varios tragos cerca de ella, quien sin pensarlo agarró dos, y se tomó uno de golpe –

-**wow Akane! –**gritaron algunos que estaban cerca de ella, haciendo que todos la voltearan a ver, mientras se tomaba el otro.- ** eso es! – **volvieron a decir otros, Ranma y las amigas de esta miraron a sombrados como se tomaba el tercer trago de golpe "_**pero que estás haciendo Akane".**_

Pasaron unas horas más en las que los jóvenes continuaron divirtiéndose, Ranma estaba escondido para evitar que sus dos prometidas lo encontraran y siguieran abrazando, cuando una persona se acercó por detrás de él.

**- Ranma?-** este llamado casi hizo que pegara un salto, asustado volteo a ver quien era, la amiga de Akane, Sayuri –**perdona que te moleste… emm –** el solo alzó ambas cejas extrañado por la actitud de ella –**lo que sucede es que bueno… Akane… ella… veras**

**-¿Qué paso? –**pregunto algo temeroso.

-**bueno veras, se lo que paso entre ustedes –** dijo en un susurró –** espero no sea una molestia, emm mira, lo que pasa es que Akane tomó un poquito demás y esta algo indispuesta –** dijo esto mientras hacia un gesto con la cabeza señalando una dirección, en la que pudo ver a Akane sentada, bueno más bien recostada en un sillón con Yuka a un lado tratando de despertarla –**se que no es tu obligación pero nos ayudarías a llevarla a su casa. No te molestaríamos si no fuera realmente necesario. –**ranma solo asintió con la cabeza y camino hacia donde estaban las muchachas, al llegar tomo en brazos a la peliazul, quedando recostada sobre el pecho de él y les dijo a sus amigas.

**-no se preocupen yo la llevare a casa, ustedes deberían marcharse igual ya es tarde –**ellas solo asintieron y junto con él emprendieron el camino de vuelta. Avanzaron unas calles y tomaron rumbos diferentes.

Siguió su camino rumbo al Dojo, mientras llevaba cargada a Akane, quien cada vez más se acurrucaba al cuerpo de su exprometido. Una vez dentro de la casa, subio las escaleras, abrió la puerta de la habitación de ella y la recostó, la estaba soltando cuando escucho que lo llamaba en sueños.

**-…Ranma-**dijo en un susurro, lo agarró del brazo y abrió un poco los ojos, mirándolo aunque no estaba muy seguro -** … Ranma… ¿por qué no me quieres?, -**pregunto mientras caía una lagrima por su mejilla, él se sorprendió mucho al escucharla decir eso.

**- vuelve a dormir Akane –**trato de soltarse pero ella no lo dejaba, lo jalo acercándolo más a ella.

-**¿por qué no me amas? – **le volvió a preguntar, Ranma no sabía qué hacer, estaba realmente sorprendido que le preguntara eso, tenía sus brazos apoyados en la cama para no caer sobre ella, la veía ahí recostada, con el cabello revuelto y el olor de su perfume que le atraía mucho. Vio como ella acercaba su rostro al de él, sintiendo su aliento mezclarse con el suyo -**¿Por qué? –**le volvió a preguntar antes de lanzarse a besarlo.

Y el no pudo aguantar mucho y le correspondió, el beso que se estaba tornando demasiado apasionado, Akane pasaba sus manos por los brazos y pecho de él, acariciando todo a su paso, mientras trataba de desabrochar la camisa que el llevaba. Ranma no parecía notar las intenciones de ella, ya que el recorría con delicadeza las piernas de la peliazul que estaban descubiertas por el vestido que tenía puesto, poco a poco y sin darse cuenta quedo recostado sobre ella entre sus piernas mientras continuaban besándose, soltaron sus labios y él se dedicó a besar el cuello de la joven, lo que provoco un gemido en la peliazul quien logro desabrochar la camisa del ojiazul y tocar directamente con sus manos el pectoral de él joven mientras seguía un recorrido hacia abajo, este movimiento pareció traer de vuelta a la realidad a Ranma dándose cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, se separó rápidamente de Akane dándole la espalda para sentarse sobre la cama, cuando se volteó para hablar con ella vio que se había quedado dormida de nuevo.

Dando un suspiro de alivio Ranma se quedó un momento contemplándola y dijo en un pequeño susurro – ** si te quiero Akane- **se acercó de nuevo a ella, y le dio un beso en la frente – **pero es lo mejor, al menos eso creo. –**se puso de pie y camino para salir de la habitación pero se detuvo y la volvió a mirar –**espero no recuerdes esto mañana, sería muy difícil si lo recordaras. –** y salió del cuarto dejando a Akane dormida que aun en sueños lo llamaba.

gracias por sus comentarios, aunque es tarde y mañana tengo trabajo tenia que teRminar este cap y subirlo. espero les este gustado

gracias a Dios ya es viernes ^_^

tengan un excelente fin de semana.


	6. Chapter 6

…_..si te quiero Akane, pero es lo mejor, al menos eso creo….._

A la mañana siguiente Akane despertó después del sueño que creyó tener, se sentó en su cama mientras recordaba.

…_..si te quiero Akane_

**- todo fue un sueño… pero parecía tan real, aun así puedo sentir sus besos, -**acerco sus manos a sus labios- **pero él jamás me diría eso, él no me quiere –** bajo su mirada y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, pero rápidamente se contuvo. –** ahora que recuerdo ¿cómo volví a casa?**

Mientras tanto el resto de la familia estaban sentados en el comedor esperando que Kasumi y Nodoka sirvieran el desayuno.

-**y como estuvo la fiesta hijo? –**Pregunto la madre de este, mientras le pasaba su plato de comida – ¿t**e divertiste?**

**- en realidad estuvo muy aburrido, sabes que no me gustan esas cosas –**contesto.

-**pues a mi me dijeron que no fue así, al parecer tus prometidas estuvieron ahí para que no te aburrieras –**comento Nabiki para hacer enojar al joven., quien solo la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-**eso fue lo peor. –**iba a comentar algo más cuando akane entro cambiada y tomo asiento a un lado de él.

-**oh Akane y ¿tu cómo te la pasaste anoche?- **pregunto la hermana mediana, observando como el joven de trenza desvió la mirada sonrojándose un poco. – ¿**sucedió algo interesante?- **

**-me divertí mucho, me hacía falta salir con mis amigas y divertirme, creo lo hare más seguido –** todos se sorprendieron por su respuesta.

-**pero Akane no está bien que una señorita como tu salga siempre –**dijo Kasumi un poco asustada. –** ¿Verdad padre? –**pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Nabiki hablo

-**y que tiene de malo Kasumi, es decir, Akane ya tiene 18 años prácticamente, esta bien que salga a divertirse y conozca gente nueva, sobre todo ahora que no tiene ningún compromiso.- **todos se quedaron mudos después de lo que dijo. Hasta que nodoka hablo.

-**Nabiki tiene razón, Kasumi, no tiene nada de malo, siempre y cuando tengas cuidado Akane, tampoco hay que confiarse ¿sí? –**la mencionada solo asintió, sorprendida por lo que dijo su Tía, lo creería de su hermana, no de ella, sabía que la señora saotome queria que ella se arreglara con su hijo. Después de esto ya nadie comento más sobre el asunto, y continuaron conversando otros temas.

El día transcurrió tranquilo, después del desayuno todos fueron a sus actividades normales, los hombres mayores se sentaron a jugar, mientras las mujeres mayores hacían los quehaceres del hogar, Nabiki salió diciendo que tenía un negocio, Akane volvió a su cuarto para hacer su tarea pendiente y Ranma como ya tenía costumbre se encerró en el dojo a practicar.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron tranquilos, aunque los rumores en la escuela iban en aumento nadie confirmaba nada ya que Nabiki cobraba demasiado cara la información.

Un día…

**-P-chan! –**dijo akane emocionada cuando vio a su cerdito desorientado en el jardín de la casa, lo abrazo y lo llevo adentro. –**precioso como te extrañe, debes tener hambre.**

Se dirigio a la cocina para buscar algo para darle al animalito, ahí se encontró con su hermana Kasumi preparando todo para el almuerzo.

**-hola Akane, veo que apareció P-chan. –**dijo sonriente la joven castaña, mientras seguía con lo suyo.

**-si, estoy buscando algo para que coma un poco. – **encontróun poco de cereal le sirvió un poco y tomo asiento en lo que veía comer a su mascota. –** y tía Nodoka? –**

**-salió a comprar algo que faltaba para la comida. Y dime hermanita ¿Cómo has estado? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea –**dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó frente a ella, tomando su mano y dándole una mirada -** ¿Cómo te sientes?**

Akane entendio a que se refreía con esa pregunta por un momento guardo silencio -** …bien**

**-Akane…. Puedes decirme la verdad. –**dijo apretando la mano que tenía agarrada dándole apoyo., la mencionada solo bajo la mirada hacia sus manos, le ofrecio una sonrisa triste y aclarándose la garganta dijo. P-chan después de escuchar esto dejo de comer para poner su atención en la conversación.

**-no lo se Kasumi. La verdad es que no tengo idea de como me siento. –**sentía como la garganta se le iba cerrando –**aun me cuesta creer que de verdad se termino **

-¿**por que no hablas con él?, se que podrían arreglarlo.- **pero su hermana solo negó con la cabeza.

-**fue decisión de él, no lo obligaría a nada, lo sabes**

**-pero…. Lo extrañas ¿verdad? –** la menor de los tendo solto una risa sarcástica.

-**extrañamente si… hasta nuestras peleas extraño, sabes aunque sabia que… que él no sentía nada por mi, yo… yo lo consideraba mi amigo, tal vez mi mejor amigo, cuando no peleábamos podíamos hablar de muchas cosas.**

**- y porque no tratas de volver a eso, aun pueden ser amigos.**

**-no, después de lo que paso, de lo que me dijo, no podría perdonarlo. –** se aclaro la garganta y pestaño varias veces para evitar que cayeran lagrimas –** es tiempo de seguir adelante y olvidarlo. –** una lagrima traicionera cayó por su mejilla pero rápidamente la quito. Kasumi se levanto de su lugar se acerco a ella y la abrazo, provocando que Akane se soltara a llorar, pegando su rostro al cuerpo de su hermana para evitar que se escucharan sus sollozos. En ese momento p-chan salió corriendo buscando venganza contra un joven de trenza.

Unas horas después todos estaban en el comedor almorzando tranquilamente -**familia, tengo una noticia que darles. –**dijo el patriarca de los Tendo muy serio – **esta mañana llego una invitación para un par de torneos que se realizaran a lo largo del país, dará inicio en un mes – **todos lo miraban muy atentos mientras hablaba.

-**tendrá duración de un año aproximadamente entre las diferentes locaciones en las que se harán **– continuo Genma - **Y están invitando a todos los Dojos del país a presentarse, nos mandaron una lista de los competidores y son rivales difíciles.**

**-Por lo que tenemos que empezar a prepararnos de inmediato para dar una buena actuación.- **dijo Soun

**-Pero papá –**interrumpio Kasumi – **los muchachos no pueden faltar tanto tiempo a la escuela.**

**-yo no tengo problema por eso, -**dijo enseguida el joven de trenza –**la escuela nunca me ha interesado. **

**-claro, solo asistes porque va mi hermanita, no es asi Ranma? –**dijo la siempre maliciosa Nabiki, el mencionado la miro de mala manera –

-**esto es importante se trata de un torneo nacional, podría pedir un permiso en la escuela, no creo haya problema, kasumi, ¿verdad papá?**

Soun y Genma se veían nerviosos, se pusieron tensos a lo que escucharon

-**Veras Akane, la cuestión es que…. Tu…. Nosotros lo hemos pensado bien y creemos que… que… pero señor Tendo porque no continua después de todo es su hija – **dijo riendo nerviosamente el señor del turbante

-**veras hija…. No te vayas a enojar con tu viejo padre…hemos hablado los tres y creemos que es lo mas adecuado es que tu… que tuuuuuuu no….. no asistas al torneo.**

Un silencio tenebroso se instaló en el comedor de la casa Tendo, pasaron unos segundos que parecieron días

-**COMO QUE NO VOY A ASISTIR AL TORNEO! – **grito poniéndose de pie, la cabeza de la joven se puso tan grande que le hizo competencia a la de serpiente de su padre. – **cómo puedes decir aquello papá, yo soy la heredera del Dojo yo debo ir a representarlo.- **un poco más calmada volvió a sentarse y en un tono triste dijo –** ¿es que no confías en mi?- **la señora nodoka que estaba a un lado de ella le tomo la mano .

-**soun me puedes explicar porque no crees que Akane deba ir – **pregunto la señora-

-** hija los que participaran son artistas marciales realmente preparados, irán los mejores que hay en el país**

**-pero yo también soy una artista marcial, yo también puedo participar.¿ por qué no crees que deba ir?**

**-Akane, tu no tienes tanta preparación como ellos, no has entrenado tanto como todos ellos, sería difícil para ti hacerlo. Además es un año lejos de casa, pronto terminaras este curso y el próximo será el ultimo de tu preparatoria, se que deseas ir a la universidad. Solo estoy pensando en tu bienestar. –**ella solo bajo la mirada y permaneció callada, se podía notar la tristeza en su rostro.

**-¿entonces quien representara al dojo Papá? –**pregunto Kasumi.

-**Ranma lo hará, -**contesto Genma en su lugar –**aunque estos dos hayan terminado su compromiso, nuestra amistad continua así que el trato también. –**después de esto continuo el silencio unos momentos hasta que Akane habló.

**-dijiste que los tres lo habían hablado, esos son tú y tio Genma, ¿Quién es el otro que decidió? – **Permanecieron callados sin contestarle – **dime papá**

**-eso es obvio Akane, el otro es Ranma ¿no es asi excuñadito? –**el mencionado solo se tensó

-¿**eso es cierto?- **pregunto la peliazul sin mirarlo, - **¿es cierto?! – **volvió a decir ahora si mirándolo, él solo asintió- **y con qué derecho puedes tu decir que puedo o no hacer, si mal no recuerdo tu y yo no somos nada así que no puedes decidir por mí.**

el solo la miro serio –** Es lo mejor Akane, tu no estas al nivel de los que van a competir, solo saldrías lastimada.**

**-eso ya no es de tu incumbencia Saotome. –**dijo en un tono frio - **papá no puedes tomar su opinión en cuenta, por favor.**

**- Akane es mi última palabra, no iras al torneo –** ella solo negaba con la cabeza, se levantó de su asiento y salió corriendo, escucho como la llamaba Nodoka a lo lejos pero no hizo caso y continuo corriendo lejos de ahí. Corrió tanto como pudo hasta que llego al parque, se escondió entre los árboles y soltó un grito que retumbo por todo el parque, empezó a dar puñetazos a un árbol que estaba cerca de ella.

**-pero que te hizo ese pobre árbol para que lo ataques así?-** escucho una voz detrás de ella, pero no hizo caso y siguió golpeando –**wow tranquila vas a lastimarte – **al ver que no se detenia la tomo del brazo para que se detuviera-

**-dejame! –**Volteo a verlo con lágrimas en los ojos – **no necesito de tu ayuda. –**se soltó de su agarre, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. Intento detenerla de nuevo, tomándola del brazo – **déjame Shun! Quiero estar sola!**

-**akane detente. –**la miro seriamente –**tu brazo esta sangrando.**

Los dos tomaron asiento en una de las bancas del parque, Shun tomaba con cuidado la mano de Akane para limpiar la sangre después de los golpes que le dio al tronco del árbol, todo esto mientras guardaban silencio.

-**me dirás que paso para que atacaras así a ese árbol. – **ella solo negó con la cabeza –**debió ser algo que te enojara mucho.**

**- como sabias que estaba aquí? –**quiso cambiar de tema. –**siempre te encuentro cuando menos lo espero.**

**-estaba caminando por aquí, cuando te vi pasar corriendo, me pareció extraño por eso te seguí y que bueno que lo hice. Mira tu mano esta muy lastimada- **ella soltó su agarre y frunció el ceño.

-**estoy cansada, de que todos crean que soy débil. –**dijo ella apretando sus puños sobre sus piernas. –**yo también se luchar, se defenderme, pero nadie nunca me toma en serio, mi padre simplemente dejo de entrenarme y Ranma, él y sus extraños amigos solo se burlan de mi y nunca quiere ayudarme a mejorar. **– sus hombros empezaron a temblar del coraje –**no es justo! Yo también soy artista marcial yo también quiero defender el nombre de Mi dojo!, no es justo –** y de nuevo lloro de enojo, tristeza, decepción. Shun al verla así lo único que se le ocurrio hacer es abrazarla por los hombros para que ella se desahogara.

-**te entiendo Akane, se que debe ser difícil- ** ella no contesto seguía sollozando sin mirarlo –** si quieres podría ayudarte a entrenar. – **al escuchar esto la peliazul alzó la mirada para verlo con algo de duda en sus ojos.

-**en serio harias eso? - **pregunto con un poco de esperanza renaciendo en ella - ** ¿de verdad?**

**- claro que si!, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de nuestro primer encuentro aun no pago mi deuda contigo después de lo que hice. – **Akane al escuchar esto se recompuso, sonrio como hace un tiempo no hacia y lo abrazo, el joven se sorprendió pero enseguida le devolvió el abrazo-

**- gracias, gracias, gracias no sabes como te lo agradezco Shun –**y comenzó a reir, y continuaron abrazados hasta que escucharon otra voz enojada.

-**Suelta a Akane!**

**lamento la tardanza espero sea de su agrado este capitulo :) **


	7. Chapter 7

7

**Akane!-** grito nodoka mientras la veía salir corriendo de la casa, todos vieron como la peliazul se iba, Kasumi estaba sorprendida, Nabiki miraba con enojo a su padre. – ¿**Pero porque hicieron eso? Soun, Genma por que no le dan a akane la oportunidad de ir.**

**Cariño, Akane no esta tan preparada para algo así, su entrenamiento no fue como el de Ranma, no queremos que salga herida de esto. – **respondio el hombre del turbante.

**Nadie ha tenido un entrenamiento como él!, pobresilla mi niña- **dijo en tono triste Nodoka, Kasumi se acerco y la tomo del brazo.

**¿Papá de verdad no crees posible que si mi hermana entrenara más podría competir?- **pregunto Kasumi,

**Aunque lo hiciera, no hay tiempo suficiente para que se prepare., no quiero arriesgar a mi pequeña a sufrir alguna herida. **

**¿Y tu por que no dices nada Ranma?, a pesar de ya no ser su prometido sigues metiéndote en la vida de mi hermana, recuerda que fuiste tu quien decidio terminar el compromiso con ella –**le dijo enojada la mediana de las hermanas, ganándose una mala mirada de ojiazul –**de verdad que ella estará bien sin ti, en este torneo te podras ir mucho tiempo, tal vez así Akane pueda conocer a alguien mejor que tu. –**termino de decir Nabiki, logrando que Ranma se enojará más, levantándose y saliendo de la habitación y de la casa.

Estaba caminando cabizbajo el ojiazul, con sus manos en los bolsillos _**"Pues claro esa es la intención, que encuentre a alguien….alguien mejor que yo, alguien que no la ponga en peligro…." **_**Maldición! , pero no quiero eso! –**grito fuerte, apretando los puños, sin darse cuenta llego hasta el parque, ahí escucha un grito familiar, "_**Akane?"**_ se fue acercando lentamente cuando oye unas voces

-**estoy cansada, de que todos crean que soy débil. –**dijo Akane, se acercó un poco más hasta que logro ver la espalda de la joven –**yo también se luchar, se defenderme, pero nadie nunca me toma en serio, mi padre simplemente dejo de entrenarme y Ranma, él y sus extraños amigos solo se burlan de mi y nunca quiere ayudarme a mejorar. **– vió como sus hombros empezaron a temblar–**no es justo! Yo también soy artista marcial yo también quiero defender el nombre de Mi dojo!, no es justo –** y la escuchó llorar ya que no podía verla de frente, pero lo que si vio fue a quien la acompañaba abrazarla por los hombros "_**pero que se cree ese maldito, como se atreve a tocarla!" **_aun no reconocia quien era.

-**te entiendo Akane, sé que debe ser difícil- ** ella seguía sollozando–** si quieres podría ayudarte a entrenar. – **Ranma se sorprendió cuando lo escucho.

-**en serio harias eso? - **oyó que pregunto la peliazul - ** ¿de verdad?**

**- claro que si!, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de nuestro primer encuentro aun no pago mi deuda contigo después de lo que hice. – **se movió de donde estaba y Ranma pudo ver el rostro de la joven pero lo que más le sorprendio fue ver a Akane sonreir como solo lo hacía para él y hace mucho no veía y la vio abrazar al joven quien le devolvió el abrazo-

**- gracias, gracias, gracias no sabes cómo te lo agradezco Shun- **después de ser testigo de eso, no soporto más y grito.

**Suelta a Akane!- **los jóvenes que estaban abrazados se soltaron y miraron hacia donde venía la voz., cuando se dio cuenta de quien estaba con la joven, más se enojo- **¿Qué haces con él Akane?-**apretaba fuertemente sus puños, pudo ver como sangraba la mano de la pelizaul y más se enfureció -**¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?!- **grito, tomando un paso hacia ellos.

**Ranma…. ¿Qué… que haces aquí? –** pero él no la miraba, su vista estaba dirigida a quien estaba a un lado de ella.

**Te hice una pregunta, ¿ que le hiciste a Akane!?,**se fue acercando a punto de golpearlo

**El no me hizo nada… Ranma…- **respondio Akane avanzando un paso poniéndose delante de shun., quien permanecia serio y en silencio.

**Si no te hizo nada, ¿Por qué estas lastimada?! – **quiso saber, el enojo lo estaba sobrepasando.

**Eso no es de tu incumbencia.**

**Claro que lo es… soy tu… **- cuando se dio cuenta de lo que diría guardo silencio.

**¿Eres mi qué? ¿Mi prometido?, -**dijo con un poco de burla y mucho enojo –** déjame recordarte que ya no lo eres, tú mismo lo decidiste ¿recuerdas?, ¡ya no tienes ningún derecho a reclamar nada ni hacer tu escena de celos! Así que puedes irte, no te necesito, ya no soy tu problema ¿recuerdas? –** se volteo, tomo del brazo a Shun y comenzó a caminar lejos de él.

El joven de la trenza solo los vio partir, se sentía mal después de escucharla, pero lo peor fue verla irse con él, la razón por la que decidió terminar el compromiso.

**DEMONIOS!- **Grito, sentía enojo pero no contra Akane, sino contra él, lo había arruinado todo ahora si lo había hecho. "_**Pero eso era lo que quería, alejarla de mi para tenerla a salvo, pero porque tenía que irse con él!" –**_**niña tonta!** – volvió a gritar y golpeo un árbol provocando que se desplomara.

**Ranma? **

Escucho que le hablaban a su espalda, de inmediato reconoció quien era.

-**Aquí tienes, un *onomiyaki especial –**dijo Ukyo poniendo frente a él un platillo, Ranma solo la miró y asintió –**puedes contarme lo que te sucede –**pero el otro solo siguió comiendo, espero un momento pero no le respondió-

Ranma terminó de comer – **gracias por la comida –**se iba a poner de pie, cuando la castaña lo detuvo.

**-por favor no te vayas aun, sabes he querido ir a disculparme contigo, bueno con todos , pero no encontraba el valor para ir. –**Ranma solo la miro se quedó quieto –** después de lo que hice me di cuenta del error que cometí, siento haber arruínado tu boda con Akane.**

**-ukyo…**

**-no, déjame terminar, me di cuenta de mi error. Estaba enojada después de que me contaron lo que paso en china yo no podía aceptar que… se que no me quieres…**

**-Ukyo yo….**

**- no te sientas mal, sé que no podrás verme más que como tu amiga y lo he aceptado, sé que estás enamorado de ella, y lo entiendo. Por eso quiero que sepas que ya no me interpondré entre ustedes, sé que deben estar juntos, comprendí que de verdad uds se aman, a pesar de todo eres mi amigo… tienes todo mi apoyo Ranma –**termino de decirle esto y le sonrió.

**-gracias…pero yo… rompí el compromiso con Akane- **un silencio profundo se sintió en el lugar.

**-QUE TU QUE!? –**Grito la castaña –**después de todo lo que te acabo de decir me dices que terminaste con ella! – **Al ver que Ranma solo asintió comprendió todo – ¿**por eso estabas enojado hace un rato?- **volvió a asentir –** pero Ranma si tú la amas ¿por qué lo hiciste?**

**-yo no la am… -**pero la mirada que le dio su amiga hizo que se detuviera –**yo…ya no quería arriesgarla más, después de lo que paso en China, no quería perder más tiempo, le diría lo que sentía y tal vez ser prometidos de verdad, pero paso la boda, y luego otra pelea donde estuvo en peligro.**

**-ranma…-**podía notar la tristeza en su amigo, lo veía jugar con sus dedos mientras le contaba esto.-

-**ahí me di cuenta que no podía seguir así, así que decidí terminar el compromiso.- **

**-¿Cómo lo tomo ella? ¿Cómo es que nadie en la escuela lo sabe aun?- **

**-no lo se, estoy tan sorprendido como tú, aun no puedo creer que Nabiki no haya vendido la información**

**-tal vez no quiere que destruyan el dojo otra vez. ¿y akane como esta?**

**-no se, desde que termine el compromiso no hablo con ella. No hasta hoy.**

En la puerta de la casa de los Tendo estaba llegando la peliazul junto con Li

-**shun siento mucho lo que sucedió. –**dijo con pena la menor de los Tendo-** que pena que hayas visto eso-**

**-no te preocupes Akane, ¿entonces por eso es que estabas mal la otra vez que te vi?- **pregunto

-**en parte…**

**-¿ya no estas comprometida con Saotome? –** ella bajo la mirada y le dijo que no –**entiendo, … me siento mal por esto, se que la estas pasando mal, pero –**se acercó más a Akane inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia ella –**sabes, me da gusto que ya no seas la prometida de él. –**la peliazul se sorprendió al oírlo decir aquello y cuando alzo la mirada se dio cuenta que se había acercado a ella.

-**shun.. yo –** tomo un paso hacia atrás –**yo no… -**el solo le sonrió.

-**no te preocupes lo entiendo. –** Akane suspiro aliviada –**se que no es momento, ahora me conformo con ser tu amigo.-**se inclinó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla –**me gustas mucho Akane, eres hermosa no dudes de ello –**antes de que pudiera reaccionar Li ya se estaba alejando de ahí –**nos vemos luego**. –y se marcho.

**Cui, cui, cui-**escucho Akane el llanto de su mascota- **p-chan! ¿Dónde estabas pequeño? –** dio media vuelta para entrar a su casa cuando vió ahí a alguien.


End file.
